As You Cry
by rainbowwingedkuriboh
Summary: This was really just a rushed attempt to put a great song into a great game. I was actually listening to this while thinking about fanfiction and this popped into my head. I could really capture what I was thinking, but I hope you enjoy. You can listen to the Hush Sound's As You Cry at /watch?v lCuOYBOA3vo


Wings: Hey guys! I'm back!

Rainbow: Finally! What's it this time?

Wings: Well, I think I'm going to do a song fic! I hope you guys enjoy! The song is As You Cry by the Hush Sound, who have gotten back together! WooHoo! This time it's the Witch's House up to bat!

Star: Wings neither owns The Hush Sound or The Witch's House

_**I'm a half-hearted fool**_

_**With a heart that's broke in two**_

_**A quarter and a kiss is all**_

_**I should be worth to you**_

I lay in bed waiting. The pain immerses me, but I'm waiting for her. It doesn't matter that I'm a traitor, after all, all she's worth is a new body. Her feelings don't matter.

_**I must be the last of my kind**_

_**'cause you treasure me despite all the signs**_

_**The love has disappeared and**_

_**Darling, you shouldn't even try**_

I can't believe you're still this naïve. You love me, and always want the best for me. You're really just trivial now, you can't amuse me anymore. Why do you keep coming? Why don't you just leave me like them?

_**After every fight we always wonder what we're fighting for**_

_**Mint me up and mark me, yeah, you stole me but I am not yours**_

You held my attention the first few times, telling me about the outside world, about love and friendship, and your silly stories. Now I tire of your stories, I want to live this world you talk about.

_**As you cry, I wanna lie**_

_**Say I love you so, darlin' even though I don't**_

_**There's no easy way to ease the pain.**_

Your pathetic whimpering fills the room as the switch takes effect. I cup your hands tenderly around my chin. Quietly whispering soothing words into your ear, I smirk knowing the pain that embraces you.

_**Roses and the tulips have withered away, they had their day**_

_**So it's time to say goodnight and goodbye**_

I remember strangling the yellow flower that this "medicine" came from. I slowly feed it to you, knowing that you're too nice to tell me it hurts, to complain about my body. Really, Viola you're so foolish.

_**You're so bright that you shine right through**_

_**All the problems that I always try to lay on you**_

_**Won't you take me off darling?**_

_**And get some air in this room**_

Even now, you're slogging through the pain for me. How sweet. All I can say is I'm enjoying your pain, now you know what it's like to be me. I make quick work of your legs and eyes before running out the door as your form lays in my bed quivering and sobbing.

_**I can't believe a what I can**_

_**I hold inside of my hand**_

_**Well end up partying and**_

_**Might decide to mess up the plan**_

_**I'd be a lair if I told you we would work out**_

I can't believe the feeling of wind as it caresses my cheek. I guess you weren't crazy Viola, the world is amazing. I'm amazed by everything; everything is like an explosion of color, of life and detail.

_**After every fight we always wonder what we're fighting for**_

_**Mint me up and mark me, yeah, you stole me but I am not yours**_

The way out is blocked by roses. I smile incredulously, so you mastered my power, Viola? I'm stunned, but you'll never claim me…

_**As you cry, I wanna lie**_

_**Say I love you so, darlin' even though I don't**_

_**There's no easy way to ease the pain.**_

"Right… Viola?" I grin as you start weeping blood as I utter my true intentions. You always knew about them, but you always wanted to see the best in me.

_**Roses and the tulips have withered away, they had their day**_

_**So it's time to say goodnight and goodbye**_

The last of the Witch Roses wilts as I run back to my father. He takes aims and fires.

_**Nobody's singing about you any more**_

_**You thought you heard it **_

_**well you must've heard wrong**_

_**It's my business and that's alright**_

I turn back and look back at your limp form. Then I turn back giggling. I'm finally free.

_**Don't you see that**_

_**As you cry, I wanna lie**_

_**Say I love you so, darlin' even though I don't**_

_**There's no easy way to ease the pain**_

_**Roses and the tulips have withered away, they had their day**_

_**So it's time to say goodnight and goodbye**_

**Goodbye… Viola…**


End file.
